Wendy's hidden power
by rinku.daman.rdgmail.com
Summary: Wendy's POV of the 3 book series of Mavis' POV and Natsu's POV (next)
1. Chapter 1: A job

Description-After Wendy and Natsu revive Mavis, they leave Fairy Tail and the guild disbands. The 3 of them go on separate adventures. This is Wendy's perspective.

Follow Wendy and Carla for adventures after Aaron's defeat.

Also note that I got Wendy's nickname from Fairy Tail Episode 54 as it is titled Sky Maiden. Here is a link:  /FT54 and  /GoogleSearchSkyMaiden as well as  /YTskymaiden

And here is some info about Wendy:  /WendyMarvellFT

Sky dragon slayer magic info:  wiki/Sky_Dragon_Slayer_Magic

Sky god slayer magic info:  wiki/Sky_God_Slayer_Magic

Notes:

Chapter 1: A job

It is a normal day as Wendy and Carla are walking in the woods, with a flyer in their hand.

"Hey Carla?" Wendy asks.

"Yes child." Carla responds

"Well… do you think that this job is a trap? Remember back when we were Fairy Tail wizards, there was a job when Gray told Natsu that someone saw a dragon. That was a trap."

Carla frowns. "I recall telling you this might be a trap and to take Shelia with you."

"Well, when the job flyer says, dragon slayer needed, I feel a little sceptical."

"Well, we are there."

Wendy and Carla are now in front of a small hut.

Wendy knocks on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?"

An old man comes and opens the door. "Howdy. Come on in."

Wendy and Carla enter. Inside there is a small furnace and a table. There is 1 sofa and a rug.

The man gestures for them to sit down.

Wendy and Carla sit down. Wendy shows the old man the flyer.

"Ah. You must be the Lamia Scale wizards that accepted my job. What dragon slayer are you?"

Wendy smiles. "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer!"

The man's jaw drops. "The Sky Maiden herself! The dragon slayer in the Sky Sister's duo. Can I have an autograph?" **(Author note:If you didn't watch Fairy Tail 2018, WATCH IT!)**

Wendy giggles and signs a piece of paper.

The man's face turns serious. "So. I requested a dragon slayer and only a dragon slayer for one soul purpose."

"Yes?" Carla asks. "That soul purpose may be?"

The man answers while putting Wendy's signature into a photo frame and hanging it up. "The purpose is… You see, some creature that seems to have the properties of a dragon constantly attacks our city. So I moved here, and thought, gee a dragon slayer could help."

Wendy smiles bravely, thrusting out her chest, and pumping her hands. "We got this! Let's go Carla!"

Carla grabs Wendy and flys her to the city.

As soon as they were out of sight, the old man chuckled. "Fools. They'll be lucky if they come back in one piece."

Lyon was running as fast as she could to the city that Wendy was headed to.

His teeth were clenched as he was thinking. _I have to tell Wendy that job is a trap_

(Molding magic info:  /MMoldingFT)

" **Ice make- Snow Dragon** " He yells, as a dragon made of ice forms. "Take me to the city Wendy was headed to pronto."

The snow dragon takes off and in 5 minutes he arrives at the city entrance.

He quickly destroys the snow dragon as Wendy and Carla float down to the city entrance.

"Wendy! Carla!" Lyon yells. "Get away from here. This is a trap! Shelia sent me to warn you!"

Carla looks at Wendy haughtily. "See Child?"

Just then 2 men walk out the entrance. "We have taken over the city, and its citizens. If you want to save this city, you must go through our guild, which has both light and dark wizards. HA HA HA! And your first goal is us. But you won't beat us."

(Play Fairy Tail Breakout here (link): /2Qt2UMM)

Wendy and Lyon are ready. "I'll get the one who talked. Wendy, you get the other man." Lyon yells.

Lyon jumps and attacks his opponent. " **Ice make… Hammer!** "

The man smiles. "Molding magic huh? Watch this. **Iron make… Needle Hammer!** "

Lyon gasps as his ice breaks and the iron hits him. He is thrown to the ground. He mumbles weakly, "Maker magic?"

The man smiles. "They call me Iron Make Gyron. My name is Gyron and I use iron make magic. Watch me crush your puny ice."

This angers Lyon. He jumps up and makes a sword out of ice and starts swiping at Gyron, who carelessly doges all the attacks.

Meanwhile, Wendy is fighting the other man.

" **Sky Dragon… crushing fang** " The attack hits the man and he staggers back. "Impressive."

Wendy quickly attacks with the sky dragon tornado. The man steps away. "You got me off guard that time, but it won't happen again."

Wendy summons air around her fists and starts punching. The man just casually steps out of the way from each attack.

"Is the sky maiden this powerful? If so, good choice becoming a famous singer."

Wendy turns red. "OH MY GOD!" She runs away in embarrassment.

The man chuckles. "Had it been anyone else, I'd have pounded them."

He turns around only, to be hit with by Wendy.

The man staggers back and notices that Wendy's blue hair is now pink.

"Natural dragon force eh? Now you might actually match my strength. Maaaybe."

He summons flames around his fists.

" **Fire devil… Punch!** "

Wendy blocks. " **Sky dragon… brilliant whirlwind.** "

The flames are snuffed out and the fierce air knocks him back.

Wendy then jumps and yells, " **Sky dragon… tornado!** "

The man shoots flames out of his mouth. " **Fire devil… RAGE!** "

The flames overpower the air and hit Wendy. She notices a bodily anomaly starting to take effect. " **Re-raise!** " She yells. (Re-raise info:  /ReRaise)

The flames are snuffed out. The man groans in frustration. "Why won't she die?!"

Angrily, he summons flames around him, his fire more intense this time. " **The flames from hell and heaven. Meet in the middle now! Fire devil… RAGING FIRE!** "

He uses an attack which Wendy recognizes as the fire devil slayer version of the fire dragon brilliant flame.

Wendy screams as she is forced to exit dragon force and the flames hit her full on knocking her out, her body still in the fire.

"Wendy!" Carla yelled while the fire devil slayer is laughing.

Lyon yells in anger and jumps towards the flames and goes inside, pushes Wendy out, and she hits the ground. Now Lyon is trapped in the fire. He yells in pain.

Memories return to him. He is now thinking when Ur took them to the mountains and asked them to strip.

Lyon stopped without objection yet Gray was yelling about not stripping.

Ur educated him about being used to the cold to be able to use Ice make magic.

The memories finish and Lyon finds he is used to the heat.

He walks out, his shirt ripped up, but his body is fine.

His is glow orange. " **Ice flame make… fire snow dragon!** "

A dragon made of fire and ice appears, and roars ice and fire out of its mouth, sending the flame devil slayer unconscious.

The snow dragon disappears.

Gyron laughed. "He was the weaker one. **Iron make… cannon!** "

A cannon of iron was made with iron cannon balls loaded up.

" **Ice flame make… FIRING CANNON!** " He shoots the cannon and hits the iron make wizard. He staggers back and fires the iron cannon, but to his shock, Lyon makes a fire hammer and the flames melt the iron away.

He throws the fire hammer towards Gyron, who isn't ready to block, and knocks him out.

At that exact moment, Yuka shows up.

Lyon yells at Yuka, "If you were here, this fight would have been easy. Your wave magic would have cancelled this fire devil slayers flames and Wendy wouldn't have been knocked out."

Yuka starts to look genuinely concerned. Then he mumbles, "Well Shelia will be sad since it'll be hard to see her best friend knocked out. Also, because they can't make a new song for their duo The Sky Sisters while she is out cold."

Lyon yells, "You mention that?!"

Yuka nods. "Well, let's get going."

Lyon picks up Wendy and slings her onto his shoulder. Carla picks up Lyon and flys him up, while Yuka uses his wave magic to fly himself up.

 **(At Lamia Scale)**

Wendy is still knocked out and is in the Lamia scale healing room. She is currently asleep in one of the beds.

" **Sky god… healing spell.** " Shelia yells.

There is a bright white light cast in the room. Soon after the light died down, all of Wendy's wounds had disappeared and she was breathing more calmly and not rigidly.

"Wendy." Shelia murmured. "I hope you get better soon."

At that moment Carla walks in. She looked genuinely concerned as she asked, "How is Wendy?"

Shelia looked over at her sadly. "I cast the healing spell again, but… it only eased her wounds and made her breath steady."

Lyon walks inside. "But what was the most surprising part was that there was a molding mage, albeit an iron molder. Iron make magic."

Shelia gasped. "Are you talking about the wizard Gyron?"

Lyon nodded. "How did you know?"

Shelia said, "He is the second best member in the dark guild Aria Claw."

Yuka enters, "I have heard that the fire devil slayer is the third best, which is why they always work together."

Lyon nodded. "I would have had no chance, had I not acquired temporary flame make magic."

Yuka nodded. "From what you told me, his iron kept breaking your ice, but with flames, you broke his iron."

Shelia frowned. "But it was strange that Wendy used her natural dragon force and still got overpowered by that fire devil slayer."

Wendy slowly gets up. "Yeah. It was weird. It felt like his flames were taking away my focus, energy, concentration and my dragon force. At the end, I was kicked out of dragon force mode, yet he wasn't in any advanced state."

Shelia gasps, "Wendy. Save your strength."

Wendy gets up. "This scent. It feel familiar."

Shelia uses her healing spell again and Wendy jumps to her feet. "Me and Carla will go."

 **(In a forest)**

"Wendy. We have been walking around for hours. Are you sure this is the right way?"

Wendy nods, "I am positive."

She keeps trotting along the path. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large, monkey like creature, which attacks Wendy.

Carla yelles, "That's a Vulcan!"

The Vulcan turns and sees Wendy, and hearts emerge in its eyes.

"MY WOMAN!" It yelled.

Wendy dropped a cold sweat and screamed, and ran. Carla quickly grabbed her and flew her toward the Vulcan.

"Come to me woman!" It yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm coming, but to pound your face, meanie!" Wendy yelled. " **Sky dragon… tornado!** "

A whirling tornado appeared and sent the Vulcan flying back. But the Vulcan only seemed to be dazed.

A magic circle appears and Wendy seems to get sucked toward it. The only thing stopping that, is Carla who is holding on to her, and a pole to keep her from flying in.

Wendy yells, " **Sky dragon… R-Roar!** "

A blast of air is shot toward the Vulcan but it gets sucked inside, and the magic circle grows larger.

Now Wendy and Carla both get sucked inside, and they are about to be fully sucked inside when the suddenly hear a familiar voice.

" **Lightning-Flame dragon… BRILLIANT FLAME!** " A ball of lightning and fire hits the Vulcan and the magic circle disappears, and Wendy falls to the ground. She quickly eats some air to fuel up.

The Vulcan disappears and what is left is a lacrima, with Mavis' body inside.

Wendy gasped, "So the Vulcan-" Before she could finish the person steps in front of her.

Wendy gasps as she recognises the person. "N-Natsu?"

Natsu only replies in a dark voice, "Mission: Slay all first and third generation dragon slayers. A first generation dragon found. Wendy Marvell. The Sky Maiden. Welcome to the end."

Chapter 2: Natsu VS Wendy


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu VS Wendy

wiki/Sky_God_Slayer_Magic

Description-After Wendy and Natsu revive Mavis, they leave Fairy Tail and the guild disbands. The 3 of them go on separate adventures. This is Wendy's perspective.

Follow Wendy and Carla for adventures after Aaron's defeat.

Also note that I got Wendy's nickname from Fairy Tail Episode 54 as it is titled Sky Maiden. Here is a link:  /FT54 and  /GoogleSearchSkyMaiden as well as  /YTskymaiden

And here is some info about Wendy:  /WendyMarvellFT ( wiki/Wendy_Marvell)

Sky dragon slayer magic info:  wiki/Sky_Dragon_Slayer_Magic

Sky god slayer magic info:  wiki/Sky_God_Slayer_Magic

Dragon Force info: watch?v=w1bCaIHo188 and  wiki/Dragon_Force

Notes:

Chapter 2: Natsu VS Wendy

"Natsu! Snap out of it! Aren't we friends?"

Natsu jumps and yells, " **Fire dragon… crushing fang!** "

Wendy jumps back and dodges the attack.

Natsu nods to Happy who flys him up to Wendy. That is when Wendy notices all the wounds on him.

"Happy? What happened?"

"Watch your surroundings!" Natsu yelled. " **Lightning-Flame dragon… ROAR!** "

Wendy yells, " **Sky dragon WING ATTACK!** "

Natsu's attack overpowered Wendy's attack and as soon as the air made contact with the flames, it was gone, and the flames increased.

Wendy screamed as the attack hit her. She was thrown back, with wounds all over her.

Wendy suddenly remembers the magic item Shelia created with Lyon, just after she joined the guild, that could shoot Shelia's divine air. Shelia had given it to her incase she needed to activate dragon god mode.

She quickly pulls it out and points it toward her mouth and presses the button to shoot.

As soon as the air made contact with her mouth, she sucked it in. Suddenly, her wounds disappeared as Natsu recognized the element.

" **Dragon god mode!** " She yelled. " **Dragon and Divine air. Come together and become one! Dragon god… Brilliant whirlwind!** "

Natsu was swept in the wind and his tough look seemed to have cleared. Happy tries to pull him out but he was swept in it too.

Natsu landed to the ground. "Wendy. I'm sorry. I completely forgot that we were friends. I remember that we are friends, but there is a voice in my head that says kill Wendy."

Wendy had a horrible feeling that she knew who this voice was. She quickly felt his forehead and she gasped. "I was right. Natsu? Your magic. You are a fire dragon slayer, but when you got-"

Then Natsu yelled, "Stop insulting me! I am the lightning-flame dragon slayer."

His anger that his flames produced seemed to heal his wounds created by Wendy.

He punched Wendy with a flaming, lightning infused fist.

Wendy yelled. "I'm sorry." She looked at Mavis' crystal.

Natsu noticed it for the first time. "Wendy?" He asked softly. "Don't you think we should revive her?"

Wendy nodded. "And for that, I need your lightning-flame to melt the lacrima."

Natsu nodded and soon enough, the lacrima half melted.

Wendy knelt down to begin the revival, since she needed the lacrima to do so when suddenly, Natsu kicked her and Wendy fell.

Then Natsu yelled, "This fight is far from over!"

Happy grabbed Natsu and flew him up. Happy, who was wearing his mind reading bracelet, that he got from a magic item shop, knew that inside, someone else was controlling Natsu, and he was battling him.

Wendy yelled, " **Dragon god… HOWLING ROAR!** "

She forced air out of her mouth, powerfully. Her breath attack consisted of dragon and divine air, which started separate and then coiled around each other and heads toward Natsu, who blocks.

" **Lightning-Flame dragon… BRILLIANT FLAME!** "

The fire and lightning blocked the breath attack.

Wendy shoots back, out of breath. She takes out her magic gun, and gulps more divine air.

" **Dragon god… TORNADO!** "

Natsu was not quick enough to block and yet he just staggered back unharmed.

Wendy suddenly got a very crazy idea.

She bent over to the half-lacrima covered Mavis and ate some of the lacrima.

She started to scream in pain, her screams so loud, she could be heard all over Magnolia.

Natsu giggled, "Idiot. It'll make my job easier if you kill yourself."

She yelled, "Dragon FORCE!" She had achieved an etherion dragon force, which is much stronger than her natural dragon force.

Her hair color changed to pink and her irises also flared pink.

Natsu, suddenly remembered that he could do it too. He tried to activate his natural dragon force, but failed. Over and over again he tried with no luck.

"WHY CAN'T I DO IT?!"

Wendy's fear was now confirmed. " **Sky dragon… CRUSHING FANG!** "

She quickly moved behind Natsu and punched him.

She used her agile speed to land quick attacks on Natsu, so fast, that Natsu couldn't react.

After the last attack, Natsu fell to the ground, knocked out.

Wendy knelt down, and ate more of the lacrima. Soon, only Mavis's body was left. Wendy quickly clothes her and makes her hands glow a bright white.

Soon, Wendy was starting to exhaust her magic power, and Mavis was only half revived. She realised she had 2 options. 1: Use natural dragon force or 2: Eat more divine air. She decided to eat more divine air. As she was healing, she took out the magic gun and squirted divine air into her mouth, gulping it.

Now her healing spells was infused with sky dragon and sky god healing magic.

Soon, she felt Mavis's life returning to her. This felt weird to her since it felt like it would take 10 minutes, but now it seemed like she was almost done.

Mavis slowly rises up. She smiled and took a breath.

"Thank you Wendy." She smiles. Then her gaze turns serious. "Wendy. You have just gained a secret ability. Don't let it take the best of you."


	3. Chapter 3: Wendy vs Shelia

Wendy was back at Lamia Scale, and was talking to Shelia.

"That fool!" Shelia yelled, angrily. "I can't believe he'd hurt my friend!"

Wendy smiled. "It's ok, h-"

"IT'S NOT OK!" Shelia yelled.

"He was being controlled by some other force. Both Happy and I found that out."

Then Lyon walked over. "I think the 2 of you should train so that if you ever encounter Natsu, or someone out of your league, you know tricks to beat them."

Yuka laughed. "We should have a fight. Wendy vs Shelia."

"HELL NO!" They yelled in unison.

Yuka smiled. "The winner will get something of their choice."

Suddenly, both girls had sparkles in their eyes.

Wendy laughed. "Let's go Shelia!"

Soon the whole guild was sitting around the place where the 2 girls will fight. It was a big field, with people made stuff to cheer for Wendy or Shelia.

Wendy walked in first, and Shelia walked in after, from the opposite side.

The ref called,"Please note that magic items are not allowed from here on out. Let the fight begin!"

Wendy yelled, " **Sky dragon roar!** "

Shelia blocks with, " **Sky god dance!** "

The two attacks collide with each other and cancel out.

" **Sky dragon wing attack!** "

" **Sky god boreas!** "

Once again, the attacks canceled out.

" **Dragon slayer secret art. Shattering sky drill!** "

" **God slayer secret art. Heavenly gathering of clouds!** "

This time, Shelia's attack hits Wendy and sends her flying backwards. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Shelia giggled. "Looks like I win!"

Then Wendy got back up. " **Natural Dragon Force!** "

Shelia looked shocked as Wendy gained new found speed and agility, and destructive power. She jumped and a white magic seal appeared. Air was blasted out of it and it hit Shelia. Then Wendy summoned air around her fists and jabbed punches. She punched and the remnant air left a star shape.

" **Dragon slayer secret art. Sky star!** "

A star vortex appeared and it started to suck Shelia in.

Shelia screams from intense pain. Wendy closes the star vortex, and Shelia falls to the ground, super weak.

Before a victor could then be declared, a man walked towards the girls. A man that Lyon recognized. He snarled, "Gyron."

Gyron laughed. " **Iron make vessel!** " A small airship made out of iron appeared and he quickly made iron ropes and loaded Wendy and Shelia in. Soon he was out of sight.

Lyon and Yuka yelled, "NOT SO FAST!" They used their respective magic to create something so they could follow.

"WE'LL SAVE YOU!" They yelled in unison. "JUST YOU WAIT GYRON!"


	4. Chapter 4: Saving the girls

Wendy woke up, her soft dark blue eyes fluttering open.

"W-where am I?" she mumbled.

She quickly looked around and saw that she was in a prison cell, both herself and Shelia were hanging on a wall. The cell was damp, dark and cold.

A loose hose could be heard. It went drip drip drop.

A voice gleefully giggled. Wendy could see a shadow. The shadow inched closer and closer to the cell. The door creaked open and a man walked in.

"I am Gyron. Now, you two can cooperate with me or die."

Wendy snarled. "I'd never work with you. I'm not going to betray Lamia me if you must! But I'd NEVER go against Lamia Scale!"

Gyron laughed. "You don't have a choice."

Wendy screamed as she felt her chains tighten around her ankles and wrists. Soon, they constricted her wrists and ankles so barely any blood could flow.

Gyron laughed. "I like hearing your pitiful screams."

Wendy yelled, " **Sky dragon roar!** " However, no air came out of her mouth.

Gyron laughed. "While you are in my iron make chains, both you and the chains have to obey my rules. And I say, no magic allowed. Chains, constrict her neck"

A new set of chains wrapped around her neck and Wendy screamed again.

Shelia woke up to Wendy's shouting.

That's when the doors burst down.

Lyon and Yuka were standing there.

Gyron laughed. "Well, looks like I'll have to-"

Lyon punched him. "I'm not here to talk. Give me those girls. They belong to us!"

Shelia sweat dropped. "We don't belong to anyone, Lyon. I belong to myself. Cuz that's love."

Gyron yelled, " **Iron make chainsaw.** "

Lyon countered with, " **Ice make hammer!** "

The ice hammer shattered and the chainsaw remained intact, which caused Lyon to gasp.

" **Iron make demon sword** "

" **Ice make lance!** "

One again, the ice shattered, and the sword hit Lyon.

While Lyon and Gyron were fighting, Yuka snuck up behind Wendy and muttered, " **Wave** "

The chains turned purple and then were gone. Yuka did the same thing to Sherria.

Once they were free, Wendy collapsed to the ground, still in pain from the chains that were once around her.

Sherria crouched down to her, and mumbled, " **Sky god healing spell** "

Soon enough, all of Wendy's wounds were gone and she stood up.

Meanwhile, Lyon yelled, " **Ice make snow dragon!** "

Gyron laughed. " **Iron make metal dragon!** "

They climbed onto their dragons and Lyon crafted swords out of his ice and Gyron out of his iron.

They started attacking each other. Lyon stabbed Gyron who blocked and quickly countered with a lance strike, which Lyon sidestepped.

Gyron laughed. "Fool, my type of maker magic is strong enough to slay a dragon. This is lost maker magic, just like memory make. Because, unlike me, you can't control your element, or eat it to restore your magic power!"

Lyon gasped. "No way!"

Gyron laughed. "Yes. I too am a 2nd generation dragon slayer, and because of this, not only am I a second generation iron dragon slayer, but I can also use iron maker magic. The fusion of dragon slaying magic and maker magic is lost to history."

While Gyron was flapping his gums, Wendy, had activated natural dragon force mode and snuck up behind Gyron.

" **Dragon slayer secret art. Shattering light sky drill!** "

At the same time, Sherria yelled, " **God slayer secret art, Gathering clouds of heaven!** "

The 2 attacks sped towards Gyron and he flew backwards, knocked out.

That's when 3 other figures walked in.

Wendy gasped as she recognizes them.

" **Lightning flame dragon roar!** " Natsu yelled.

" **Flame devil's rage** " The devil slayer they fought earlier roared.

Sherria and Wendy both got hit by the combined attacks and they were sent backwards, and crashed into a rock wall

The last person to walk in, was a young woman, looking no older than Sherria.

She laughed. " **Sky make sword!** "

Gyron slowly raised to his feet. "Like Grimoire Heart, this guild only has lost magic. Our little Katie here is fused with sky devil slaying magic and sky maker magic. And we just appointed Natsu, who is the lightning flame dragon slayer. I'm so glad our guild has him."

Katie threw the sword to Wendy who grabbed it. " **Sky maiden.** "

Suddenly, the sword fused with Wendy and Katie smiled. "Now rise my slave!"

Wendy got to her feet. "Attack your friends. And use your hidden power."


	5. Chapter 5: Slave

Wendy smiled crookedly. "Heh heh heh. **Sky dragon devil mode!** "

Shelia gasped. "One, why is she attacking us and two, how did she get that?"

Katie laughed. "Any one who I enslave can use a little bit of my sky devil slaying magic."

Shelia yelled, " **Sky god howl!** "

She aimed it toward Katie, who stood there. Natsu yelled, "KATIE! MOVE!"

He tackled Katie to the ground so that the attack barely missed her.

Katie grunted infrustration. " **Sky make grenade launcher** "

Gyron thrusted his hands toward Katie. " **Iron make 50 grenades!** "

50 iron grenades were loaded into the grenade launcher. Katie fired them all towards Shelia. They set off and exploded around Shelia. She screamed in agony as she was sent back.

Wendy yelled, " **Dragon and evil sky, come together and become one. Devil dragon brilliant whirlwind!** "

She aimed the attack towards Shelia and she was swept away in the wind.

Outside there was a flash of lightning that Natsu sensed.

He gasped. "Huh? Black lightning?"

Katie yelled, "Where?"

"I sensed it outside!"

Then there was another flash of black lightning and it was inside the building. Once the lightning strike ended, a man with green spiky hair with the sabertooth guild mark stood before them.

Shelia yelled, "Orga?"

Orga turned. "I was sent here for a job. But you are here. Lets beat them!"

Wendy yelled, "Not on my watch! Natsu, give me your lightning!"

Natsu laughed. "With pleasure." He reared his head back. " **Lightning flame dragon...** " Orga gasped. "No way!"

" **ROAR!** " The flames flew toward Shelia and the lightning towards Wendy.

There was a flash of light and once it died down, both Natsu and Orga were down.

Wendy and Shelia were both summoning air and lightning, for their respective slaying magic.

" **Lightning sky dragon mode!** "

" **Lightning sky god mode!** "

Gyron laughed but Shelia angrily summoned her element.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING OUR GUILD, GYRON!" She delivered a powerful punch to his abdomen "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled in anger

She used her momentum to turn herself around and launch herself to Katie. She darted really quickly to her but the flame devil slayer yelled, "No you don't! **The flames from hell and heaven. Meet in the middle now! Fire devil… RAGING FIRE!** "

Magic circles appeared around Shelia and she was engulfed in flames. But in a second, she summoned air and lightning, and much to the devil slayers surprize, she put out the flames.

" **God slayer secret art! Gathering lightning storm!** " She used an attack similar to her gathering of clouds, but with lightning instead.

"ARGH!" Katie was thrown back, knocked out.

Wendy's eyes turned back to normal.

She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Now the flame devil slayer was furious. " **Devil slayer secret art** "

Shelia yelled, " **God slayer secret art** "

" **Dazzling flame of the devil** "

" **Lightning of god, air of god divine judgment!** "

The 2 attacks collided and Shelia's attack overpowered and sent her opponent flying back.

"HOW IN HELL?" He roared.

Then Wendy got up, her eyes and hair pink. " **Black air dragon force mode!** "

 **(In Natsu's head)**

"Come on fool!" A voice said in his head.

"But… I feel like Wendy is my friend!" Natsu replied

"She aint your friend and you aint have to trust her or anyone who you think is your friend. Me, Gyron, Katie and any member of the Lost Magic guild is your true friend. And I give you the ability to utilize lightning too. Remember that."

"But I remember being able to use other modes. Black fire dragon mode, Dragon god mode, Etherion dragon force, Flame of rebuke dragon force. And I remember, that a friend of mine helped me activate dragon force by will. I WILL NOT OBEY YOU HEAR ME?!" Natsu yelled the last part.

Natsu could feel the voice smile. "Very well. But I will not leave. I will make you read E.N.D"

"Who's that?"

"No one you need to know yet."

 **(At the fight)**

" **Ankhseram black sky dragon roar**!" Wendy yelled, expelling so much force out of her mouth, it was comparable to Natsu lightning flame dragon roar, when they worked together to beat Hades.

The devil slayer flew back and hit the wall, knocked out. Then the building started to crumble.

A man with black hair walked inside. He was wearing a toga.

"Young Wendy. Right now, only you can see me." He held up the book E.N.D. "I have Natsu's life in my hands. Let him be controlled by my minion."

"You mean he was never with Fairy Tail?"

"Ah you know who I mean?"

"Yes. It's…" She said the person she thought it was.

"Good job young sky maiden. My advice is to leave this rid of your ankhseram curse."

Wendy gasped.

The man smiled. "Yes. After eating my dear Mavis' lacrima, you too have the ankhseram curse. But luckily for you, your air will cleanse it, unless you get angry. The immortality will remain. You will not age from now on. You are 13 correct?"

Wendy nodded.

"You will stay that way forever."

Wendy gasped in fear. "No way! Yet I've alway wanted boobs!"

The man sweatdropped. "Girls and their thoughts."

Wendy quickly ran away crying, while Shelia stood there in confusion, then followed Wendy and Orga came too.


	6. Chapter 6: Zeref, Mavis and Wendy

Wendy, Sherria and Orga were now sitting on the train. No one said anything yet. Then Wendy decided to tell them what that mysterious man said.

Wendy muttered, "Apparently, I have the contradicting curse, the same one that Zeref and Mavis have."

Sherria gasped. "So, now you are immortal?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah."

Orga, sat there, silent and thinking.

Sherria yelled. "But then neither of us should be near you!"

Wendy just had a sad look in her eyes.

"Wendy?"

The dragon slayer remained silent.

The man was behind the train, and he saw it leave.

 _Wendy_ , He thought. _What a strange thing that happened. I wish that it happened to me too. It seems as if you have my Ankhseram curse, yet… you can control it. Why?_

He started to recall memories with Mavis.

They were alone on Tenrou Island. He remembered their kiss, the same kiss that killed Mavis.

He remembered when Mavis came to him and said, "Fairy Tail will stop you Zeref."

 _No._ He thought silently. _Once Natsu is free from that bastard, he will be the one to stop me. I'm waiting for you E.N.D_

"I haven't upset you right?" Sherria asked.

Wendy remained silent, as she looked out the window.

Orga finally spoke up. "I wonder. If it is a curse that regardless if the person wants or does not want to kill, it will cause them to kill right? But how come we are still alive. Actually, how is Wendy controlling it?"

Sherria shook her head. "I don't know. But let's head back to your guild. Maybe Sting's white dragon slayer magic can help her."

While the were talking, Wendy muttered, "I don't feel so good."

Then she passed out.

 **(At sabertooth)**

Wendy, who was now sleeping in a bed, was being watched by The Sabertooth Guild, Sting, Orga and Sherria.

Sting shook his head. "I don't think anyone at our guild can help with this much amount of darkness."

Rouge nodded. "I've never sensed this much darkness in my life." He shuddered slightly.

"Do you know exactly what the problem is?" Sting asked.

Sherria nodded. "She has ankhseram's curse but her air is able to purify it, thus giving her control over it, and she can only call on it when in dual element mode."

Orga nodded. "We were hoping you could do something since this is a lesser version of the curse."

Sting shook his head. "I doubt even this can be cured."

Rouge asked, "How did she get this? Do you know?"

"You'll have to ask Wendy when she wakes up since neither of us know."

A young lady walked in. Sting smiled. "Hey Minerva!"

The lady identified as Minerva smiled back.

Then Wendy stirred to consciousness. "Huh? Where am I?"

Sherria smiled. "Wendy! I'm glad you are awake!"

Wendy sat up slowly. Sherria frowned. "Wendy. Save your strength."

But Wendy continued to sit. "I didn't know about my curse after a young man told me. He didn't identify himself."

Sherria frowned. "When?"

"After the war. He told me about my curse and I started crying."

Sherria frowned. "Wendy. You must be remembering the wrong thing. There was no one at the time. You just randomly burst into tears, and screamed 'but I've always wanted boobs!'"

Wendy's face turned red.

Sherria smiled, cheerily. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. All young girls want them."

Wendy turned an even brighter shade of red.

Sting frowned and shook his head. Rouge walked out of the room and Sting and Orga followed. Soon, all of Sabertooth left. The only people left in the room was Wendy, Sherria and Minerva.

Minerva smiled. "Its normal for girls to have those kinds of feelings. After all, we need to attract the males, right?"

Sherria and Wendy screamed. "NOOOOOO! LEAVE! WE DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT THIS!"

Minerva sighed and left the room. This left Sherria and Wendy.

"You must have a crush on someone right Wendy?" Sherria giggled, "Is that why you want…"

Wendy turned red and yelled, "Stop Sherria!"

Sherria giggled and held out her hand. "Wendy. Whatever you go through, I'll be there for you, when you need me."

Wendy smiled and took her hand. "Same here."

Sherria's face turned to a look of surprize, then a big, deep smile.

A couple of days have now passed and Wendy and Sherria left sabertooth.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" Sherria asked.

"I think we should train so we can get as strong as Natsu." Wendy replied

Sherria laughed. "I think you have a good point. But all his magic is made for is destruction."

Wendy thought for a second. Then an idea hit her. "That's it! Why don't we learn how to make magic items!"

Sherria smiled. "That's a great idea!"

But then Wendy frowned. "But I heard that you need primordial magic to do that."

Sherria had a sad look on her face. "So no then."

Wendy nodded.

Suddenly, they could hear a voice. "WENDY! SHERRIA!"

The girls turned around to see a man speeding towards them. Wendy recognized him as Jet.

"Jet?" She asked

Jet stopped and started panting. "This is worse than we could have imagined."

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Well, there was this city and then Natsu summoned an ice dragon and is destroying the city!"

"We'll help!"

 **(At the city)**

Wendy and Sherria were now fighting the dragon.

" **Sky dragon roar!** "

The ice dragon froze the attack.

" **Sky god howl!** " This time, the ice dragon tried to freeze the attack, but the attack breaks through the ice, and hits the dragon. The dragon only seems to be annoyed.

The ice dragon now shoots a beam of ice and it hits Sherria, who skidds back.

Wendy yelled, " **Ankhseram black sky dragon wave!** " A wave of blackness and air shot towards the dragon, who doges.

Wendy grabbed Sherria's hand and they started to cast a unison raid spell.

 **(20 feet away)**

"That sounds like a unison raid spell. But why Ankhseram Black Sky? I mean, it sounds like Wendy and Chelia but we need to be sure."

"I volunteer to check it out!"

 **(Back at the fight)**

After the rubble cleared, Wendy and Sherria gasped, to see that the ice dragon was not impacted. There was a screen above the dragon's head that read, one damage dealt.

Suddenly they heard a voice and turned around and saw a young boy speeding towards them.

I'll help!" He yells. "I am a dragon slayer!"


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon vs Dragon slayer

Wendy frowned. "A dragon slayer?"

The boy nodded. "I'm Akihito. The moon dragon slayer."

Wendy smiled. "Cool! I'm Wendy and that is Sherria!"

Akihito gasped. "I'm speaking to the sky maiden herself?!"

He looked at Wendy from every angle, causing Wendy to blush, because… he looked at something he shouldn't have.

"Yep. Definitely the sky maiden." Akihito confirmed

 **(20 feet away)**

"Hey Mavis?"

"Yeah Kyoto?"

"Do you think that Akihito can really slay that dragon?"

"Let's hope so."

 **(Wendy's view)**

Akihito put a hand on Wendy's shoulder, causing her to look up at him in surprize.

"Let's do this." He said

"Right." Wendy said.

Akihito summoned moonlight. " **Moon dragon… brilliant darkness.** "

The spell hits the dragon.

Wendy and Sherria cast the unison raid spell again.

" **Sky dragon gods...Ankhseram Black Sky!** "

The first spell hits the dragon and the darkness critically weakens it and the second spell hit, causing the dragon to crumble into pieces

"I did it! I really slayed a dragon!" Akihito pumped his fist

Wendy and Chelia dropped a cold sweat. "We helped too you know." They mumble.

"Forget that!" Akihito replies, "Let's go find Mavis and Kyoto."

"Did you say Mavis?" Wendy asks, excitedly.

"Yep!"

"Oh my gosh I was trying so hard to find her!"

"Let's go! We might be able to help Natsu!"

Wendy, Chelia, Akihito, Kyoto and Mavis are all sitting at a restaurant.

Wendy was chatting with Akihito. "So let me get this straight. You are a 4th generation Moon Dragon Slayer and Kyoto is a 4th generation Sun Dragon Slayer."

Akihito nods. "Yep. But out of all dragon slayers, I'd say you are the best and my personal favorite, Sky Maiden."

Wendy dropped a cold sweat. "I'd rather you call me Wendy."

"But think about it. Only famous dragon slayers get nicknames. Natsu is Salamander. You are Sky Maiden. And Gajeel is Iron Steel Gajeel. Did Rouge and Sting or Laxus have nicknames? No?"

"Yes but Cobra is a nickname for Erick."

"Who's that?"

"The 2nd generation poison dragon slayer."

"Well, that was just a code name."

"Fine. But please just call me Wendy.:

"Okay. Wendy."

Meanwhile, Kyoto and Chelia were talking.

"Sky god slayer? Did a god train you?" Kyoto asks

"No. I learnt it by myself." Chelia responds.

Suddenly, Mavis remembers something. "Hey. Where is Carla?"

Wendy gasps. "I left her! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akihito says, "I'll get her. Where is she?"

Wendy tells him her location and he leaves. 3 minutes later, he is holding a sleeping Carla is his arms.

"Here ya go Wendy." He plops Carla into her arms.

Mavis takes a bite of her sushi and Kyoto takes a sip of her sun drink, that she went outside to get sunlight to make, and same for Akihito but with Moon Light.

Suddenly, a flaming figure appears in the doorway.

"WENDY! MAVIS! STAY AWAY FROM AKIHITO AND KYOTO! THEY ARE EVIL!"

Natsu walks into the bar.

Wendy yells, "They are not evil! They are our friends!"

Natsu growled. "If you won't listen, I'll make you listen with force!"

Wendy screams, "You are horrible!" She jumps and yells, "Death Sky dragon mode! Ankhseram Death Sky dragon… CRUSHING FANG!"

Natsu blocks with a flaming-lightning fist.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Wendy yells, "But I will for my friends. We were friends Natsu. But ever since you have been acting this way, that friendship is being questioned. Ankhseram Death Sky Dragon… ROAR!"

"Lightning-flame dragon… ROAR!"

The two roars battled out and cancel each other.

Natsu suddenly remembers a man. He yelled Iron something and Natsu ate it and using Iron Flame dragon mode.

Natsu sees some iron and munches on it.

"Iron-Flame dragon mode! Iron- Flame dragon… IRON FLAME!"

Wendy counters with the sky dragon roar and Chelia gets in the fight and uses the sky god's bellow.

The elements battled and eventually, canceled.

Then Akihito jumped and yelled, "Moon-Sky dragon mode!" His eyes turned red, with intense power, and wanting for destruction.

"MOON-SKY DRAGON…. ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Natsu counters with the Iron-Flame dragon roar but the second they touched, there was a big explosion as everyone except Natsu and Akihito were knocked unconscious. Akihito then fell down, unable to move, due to a loss of magic power.

Natsu walks over to Wendy and Carla and starts manipulating their memories. The last thing Wendy and Carla remember is Natsu manipulating their memories using lightning.


	8. Chapter 8: A final word

"Give us Mavis!" Natsu yelled

"Yeah! Hand her over or else." Wendy, Carla and Happy yelled, angrily

They stepped out of the shadows and Akihito and Kyoto gasped. "Salamander?" Akihito said as Kyoto said, "Wendy? The Sky Maiden? But wasn't she on our side?"

Natsu yells, "You got that right!" He jumps forward and attacks with a lightning-flaming fist

" **Lightning-Flame dragon's… FIRING HAMMER!** "

" **Sun-Moon Dragon… Light and Dark sword.** " Kyoto blocks.

Natsu was thrown back. "You're a dragon slayer too?"

Akihito jumps and attacks with Moon. "FIGHT ME SALAMANDER! NOT HER!"

Natsu smiles and attacks with Iron Flame dragon slayer magic. "To answer your question, yes, she was with you until I manipulated her memories and yours so you forgot that I manipulated her memories."

Mavis screamed, "Natsu! How could you forget being a member of Fairy Tail!"

Wendy jumps and comes to attack Kyoto, but Kyoto uses her magic to propel her backwards. Wendy then activates dragon force.

"See Natsu?" She says, "You could do it too. You are a 1st generation dragon slayer. Not a 2nd. If you really want a clarification, you are both a 1st and 2nd generation dragon slayer!"

Natsu gasped angrily. "I thought I manipulated you!"

" **Sky dragon's… MEMORY RETURN!** "

Natsu started to yell as he felt a searing pain all on him. Suddenly, he remembered everything.

"G-guys.I am so sorry."

Wendy returns to normal mode as Natsu enters dragon force. "1st and 2nd generation dragon slayer, Fire and Lightning… MEMORY MERGE!"

There is a flash of Light as Natsu gains a lot of magic power and memories.

After the intense magic power died down, Natsu was on the floor, crying.

"Guys. I am so sorry. I can't believe that I forgot my own family. What even happened to Fairy Tail?"

Mavis answered, "It disbanded because of you."

Natsu yelled, "It wasn't my fault! Laxus's magic made me forget everything!"

Mavis frowned. "What do you mean, Laxus's magic?"

Natsu then explains the war between Aaron and Fairy Tail and Laxus's death and he deciding to eat Laxus's lacrima.

"Oh my gosh!" Mavis yelled.

Everyone was just as shocked.

Suddenly, Cobra walked in.

Wendy took a defensive stance. "Cobra." She said slowly and angrily.

Cobra frowned. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I wanted to answer why Natsu lost his memories. I had the same problem too after I merged with Rouge for a little, and it was way before you and Chelia went together. Then Chelia came and realized that I lost memories and she gave them back to me, using her sky god slayer magic, not knowing who I was. I saw her again and I told her who I was and she freaked and ran back to Lamia Scale, which is why she wasn't with you." **(Sorry! I made an error in Mavis' version. This is the correct and updated text)**

Wendy nodded in understanding.

Cobra nodded and then left.

Natsu pumped his fist in the air and then he realized, that his guild mark wasn't on his arm anymore.

"I understand." Mavis said. "We all lost the mark but not him since Laxus died with the guild mark on him. When his memory returned, the mark disappeared. But the memory merge gave him Laxus's knowledge and strength."

Natsu yelled, "Let's go on our next mission! Together!"

Akihito laughed. "Together!"

Natsu yelled, "Together! Cuz we dragon slayers love to destroy stuff!"

They all left for another mission.

 **The end! :P *_***

 **How was the book? Did you enjoy it? Please follow me and this story so you will be the first one to hear about and read my new story.**

 **I will now end it with Natsu's POV**

 **It'll probably be the hardest of them all to write**

 **I'm also working on a story called the Lightning Brothers. It depicts Laxus and Orga like Sherria and Wendy and has nothing to do with this 1 should come out soon.**

 **Wild Kratts x Fairy Tail is also going on. Check it out**

 **~rinkudamanrd**


End file.
